Chess and Checkers
by Lightfeather5632
Summary: I've been here for like, what, barely even a week? I don't know anyone, or anything. I haven't bothered anyone, I like to keep a low profile... So why do these ass-hats keep on stalking me!
1. Who the hell are you

Victor K. Chess was "that weird ghost guy". He was "unapproachable". He was "unpredictable" and he was "emotionless".

But he was not unnoticed.

Funny how those who wish to disappear become the spotlight.

And that's exactly how it was for him.

After moving to South Park, he expected no friends and no enemies, to be left alone entering the high school so late.

Well, he was wrong. He wasn't usually wrong, but he hadn't read up on this place before the move- considering there was nothing to read. It was too secluded, too isolated. There was nothing on it.

Not that he really cared. The pestering was pretty irritating though.

All he wanted to do was get to his locker and get to class, but nooooo, some fat kid had to waddle up with three other students.

"Hey."

He ignored him, face still and voice silent as he dumped his textbooks into his new locker.

"Aye! I'm talkin' to you!"

He wasn't going to answer, why couldn't he see that? All Chess wanted was to be left alone, and it was pretty obvious. He had made it clear when he had turned down all those girls earlier.

"Respect my authoritah!"

His nose wrinkled at the thought. Slutty clothes, lying smiles and faces caked in makeup. Manicured nails that bit into his skin as they clung to his bare arms. He nearly groaned at the memory and suppressed a shudder.

"Hey! Earth to checkers!"

Against his better judgement, he turned, absolutely done with this guy. Who even was he? Was he stupid or something?

He was rather... Fat, fatter than he first though from his sideways glance earlier. He wore an old red sweater and a blue hat with a yellow rim and matching puff ball at the top.

The three boys behind him all wore colorful clothing, almost hurting his murky red burgundy eyes.

The shortest of the group was pale, wearing a simple green ear flapped hat that had obnoxious red curls sticking out from underneath above dark green eyes. He wore an orange jacket that made him feel like his eyes burned in their sockets.

The second tallest was wearing a worn old orange parka, lined with brown fluff. The hood was up, drawstrings pulled out as far as they could to hide away all of his face but his sky blue eyes. A blond curl or two still stuck out from beneath however. All of him was orange, including his pants and shoes except for brown gloves.

The third, the tallest was a fair tanned boy, a blue and red poof ball hat holding down straight black locks that shifted over his dark blue irises. He wore a simple brown coat and black jeans. Red gloved covered his hands which were shoved into his pockets.

He stayed quiet, resorting to just staring to let them know they had his attention... For now.

The fat boy smirked.

"Finally." Beginning to think you were ducking deaf or some shit." He rolled his eyes, continuing to screw around with his books.

Knowing he was still listening, the fat boy kept talking.

"Welcome, new kid. Ah am Cartman. Yew may address me as "king Eric". This is the poor kid, Kinneh, Stan, and Kahl. Ignore him, he's Jewish."

"Shut the fuck up, fatass!" 'Kahl' must have interrupted.

"Aye! I ain't fat I'm big boned!"

"Just get on with it Cartman." Stan must have said, judging how 'Kinneh's parka would most likely muffle him and he already knew 'kahl's and Cartman's voices.

"Whatevah. Anyway, this place has rules, new kid, and yer gonna follow em."

Chess allowed his eyes to flick over to him, silently questioning him.

Cartman laughed. "Here's rule numbah one, I rule this place. Yew can't do shit till you come to myah. Second, hall fee is 5 bucks. You can just pay 15 each day for the three times of passing period in advance. Third, respect mah authoritah! Now pay up the fees checkers."

He looked up again to see the boy holding out his hand expectantly, chubby face lifted in an ugly smile. Chess stood up to full height, although being just about 5 ft, he was still pretty short. "I don't follow orders." He said simply, turning back to his locker and closing it. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he walked away, smirking to himself as he heard the boy sputter out enraged curses.

First period was simple, easy and quick. He had algebra, which he was already good at. Introductions went smoothly, and he was happy to see that only the Jewish guy, what was his name, Connor? Chris? Whatever, was in the class.

Second period was a bit more annoying, being science. He was neutral about it, not liking nor hating and had an average grade. None of the group were in this class, thankfully.

However, all the sluts from the morning were giggling and tossing notes onto his desk, asking if he was single or wanted to go out and shit. He just threw them all away, wishing he had brought a lighter to burn them behind the school. Too bad he didn't smoke.

Third period was PE, which also went smoothly, considering how all they did was explain the rules of volleyball. He didn't bother paying attention, knowing he'd just pick it up from watching the others when they actually played.

Lunch started and he walked into the cafeteria, eyes scanning the room. He didn't know anyone, but it wasn't like he brought a lunch anyway. Shrugging to himself, he stuffed his hands into his vest pockets and turning on his heels to stroll back out. Maybe he could just hang out in the library and read comics or something.

That thought was eradicated as hands grabbed his shoulders and wrists and led him through the room to a table, shoving him down to a sitting position.

Blinking confusedly and stunned, he looked at his captors and nearly scowled.

Them.

Of course it was.

Noticing his irritation, the parka guy patted his shoulder but was shrugged away and sent a dark look. " mphm mph...(sorry dude...)" He mumbled apologetically, looking down at his hands. Chess almost felt bad and reminded himself that he could not feel such a pitiful emotion and remained stoic.

They sat in a tense uncomfortable silence, him glaring at them and them fidgeting where they sat.

Just as he moved to get up and leave, more students sat at the table, squishing chess between two boys. One was a messy haired red coated brunette and the other wore a blue and yellow poof balled chullo.

All eyes fell on him as the chatter lessened and cartman spoke up. "That's checkers. He's the new kid." The chullo guy turned steel grey eyes on him, looking disinterested. He spoke in a nasally voice as he glanced him over. "what kind of name is checkers." A small boy with blonde hair and innocent baby blue eyes smiled nervously. "Well he wears a lot of checkers!"

"What's with the tie?"

"Is that a barrette?"

"Cool, his eyes are red."

"A-a-are y-you a-Ack!- v-vampire?!"

"Nice boots."

"You don't talk much."

"What is your actual name?"

His fingers twitched in his lap and he slouched forward, the questions annoying him further. He settled for boring a hole in the table with his eyes instead of answering.

"That's Victor K. Chess."

His head shot up in surprise, practically twitching, and eyes widening to prove startled. His head turned towards the speaker, cringing internally when he saw it had been the blonde girl who had flirted with him earlier. What was her name again? Beatrice? Betty? Ah, Bebe.

"Chess? Is that why you wear so many checkers?"

"Thought his name was Victor."

"What the fuck ever."

"Victor, huh?" A black boy, the only one he'd seen so far at all said, as though testing the name. Chess found this the appropriate time to finally introduce himself. "Aka Chess." He muttered.

Fatass cracked up. "Wow, yew wear so muh checkers and yer name is Chess?! Hilarious!" Chess turned towards him and spoke in a nearly monotone voice. "Says fatass." He shot back, although quieter.

The boys mouths made an O shape. "Ooooooooohhhh..."

"Mhp!(burn!)" Kenny cheered, pumping his arm once. Cartman smacked him. "Shut the hell up, Kinneh!" He whined. Turning, he glared at chess. "I'm not fat, fag."

Chess raised an eyebrow. "Your gaydar must be malfunctioning. I though gays were supposed to be able to sense other fags." "Oooooooh!" The boys cheered again, leaning in to watch the exchange.

Cartmans face flushed with anger, standing and pointing obnoxiously as he opened his mouth to reply. But Chess just stood as well, albeit awkwardly as he brushed past the two beside him and flipped him off. "I'm done here. Leave me alone, fatass."

"AYE AH AINT FAT YOU FAHKN VAMPIRE!"

Ignoring him in favor of blowing a bubble out of his gum, he stuffed his hands into his vest pockets and strolled away just as the bell rang for class.

He didn't go to his last three classes, opting instead to sit in the woodland beside the school, letting off a low whistle and spinning a long carrot between his fingers. Eventually, to his satisfaction, he saw the Snow White rabbit bound out from around the roots of a pine, shaking snow from its fluffy pelt.

Although he was supposed to be mad, he couldn't help but smile at the furry creature now perched obediently at his feet, little red nose twitching.

"Marsh."

Perky little red beads shot up at him and he chuckled without his usual restraint, petting his furry little cheeks as he offered the carrot.

"You followed me from home again, didn't you?" In a rabbit way of a nod, his ears flicked up and down once, peering up at him almost apologetically. He chuckled again, but softer, letting his hood that he had pulled up fall back down against the back of his checkered vest.

"Marsh, I know I usually take you everywhere, but I don't know this place well yet. What if something happens when your out with me? The other students might hurt you, and I heard there's a hunter around these woods..." He shuddered at the image of his rabbit butchered and bleeding into the fluffy white snow and grimaced, scooping up the bunny. Noticing he shook slightly, not used to the cold he gently placed his little rabbit feet inside of his hood, grinning when he felt him lean forward to place his paws onto his shoulder and nibble at the white strands of his hair. "Yeah yeah, I forgive you! Schools over, let's get ho-"

"You named your rabbit Marsh?"

Chess froze. Oh god.

No.

Not them...! 

* * *

Yay, first chapter!

I had started obsessing over watching SouthPark a little while ago, and as all things I obsess watch, I ended up writing fanfiction. OC fanfics first, then smut. I didn't watch it long enough to reach smut level, but I got a not-failtastic-OC-fic! Does that make up for it? No? Oh well...

I've already written up to chapter 8, but I'm going to post them slowly instead of all at once to keep balance...

-Author


	2. Fml I'm gone

Looking over his shoulder, mindful of Marsh he groaned out loud seeing the four boys from earlier. The fat guy crossed his arms, clearly displeased at his displeasure.

"Hey! We're not that bad!"

"Yes you are," Chess pointed out bluntly.

"Albino vampire."

"Fatass."

"Aye I'm not fat!"

"Then it's your ego in physical form."

"Got em," Stan interrupted, "in all seriousness though, your rabbit is my last name." Chess glanced over at Marsh mallow, frowning.

"Dammit Marsh."

"Which one?"

"Are you a rabbit?"

"No."

"Then it's you."

Kyle coughed, getting their attention. "Look, Victor-"

"Chess."

"Both your name. We wanted to apologize for our behavior earlier."

"No we don-" Cartman sputtered, choking on his spit When Kyle's knee stabbed into his guy.

"Yes, we wanted to apologize. Especially Cartman." Cartman glared.

"Don't tell me what to do yew fahkin Jew!"

"Fatass."

"IM BIG BONED!"

"In which dimension?"

Cartman huffed, crossing his arms and pouting childishly. Turning back to Chess, Kenny held out his hand.

"Mhp mhp mhppp MHP!" He said cheerfully.

Chess blinked, staring at the blue eyes. "...Um... What?"

"Mph mph mph mph!"

"..."

"mph mph mph mph."

"..."

Cartman broke in. "He said: to peace and boobs."

"..."

Kyle poked him. "Guys, I think we broke him," He yelped when Marsh snapped at his hand, bristling.

At this gesture from his beloved creature friend, Chess's eyes narrowed just subtly enough not to be noticed.

Marsh was always right.

_Always._

So, when Cartman extracted his hand, chubby fingers wriggling, he backed a step away... And his back collided with something. Turning, he saw it was Kenny. Growling, he jerked away from all four of them and to the side, feeling Marsh hop down out of his hood to prance about his old combat boots, hackles raised in warning.

"Don't fucking touch me." He ground out, his stomach feeling tight.

Kenny spread his arms wider in a welcoming gesture, loosening his muffle to talk clearly.

"Why not? You a germaphobe?" Chess shook his head. No. He just... Wasn't used to physical contact, after his mom and dad divorced. And it wasn't like he had any siblings... All he had was Marsh. All he ever had was Marsh.

But he wasn't about to tell them that.

Glaring, he rolled his eyes. "I have no need to state my reasons."

"Oh, he's a formal fag!"

"Shut up, fatass, your not helping!"

"Aye! Shut yer dirty Jew mouth Kahl!"

Using their argument to his advantage, chess turned tail, scooping marsh into his arms and booking it deeper into the woods. He didn't make it far, for a gloved hand snapped out and wrapped around his midriff, tackling him to the snow. Marsh wriggled out of his hands just in time to avoid being crushed and squeaked angrily.

Chess writhed beneath whoever had grabbed him, yelling curses as he grabbed his wrists and twisted them behind his back. Only needing one hand to hold Chess down, the other reached up and clamped over Chess's lips, silencing him.

"Wmph fa FHPK?!" Chess howled into the glove with he recognized as Stan's. He bucked beneath him, shivering as the snow soaked into his thin green shirt.

"Dude, shut up! We're not going to rape you or something, geeze," He heard Cartman say. Like _HELL_ he was going to calm down! He's being forcefully held down in the snow with some kid sitting on his back!

He felt Marsh sniffle up at his face, nudging his cheeks with a cold nose. Despite the situation, Chess chuckled at the rabbit.

He scowled however when he felt Stan's hand, which had just be removed of his mouth press against his sides, ribs, shoulders and back.

"Your really skinny, dude," Stan murmured above him.

Chess squirmed in discomfort, grunting with the effort it took under Stan's weight. Which wasn't much, but Chess wasn't exactly the strongest of people...

"Now, yer going to accept ah apology, faggot, and tell us what the fuck is up with yew. Everyone knows everyone's dirt here, checkers, and your no exception," Cartman ordered, speaking as though he owned authority over him. Like _hell_, he did! _Fuck no!_

Not taking his silence for a suitable answer, Cartman growled.

"Now, checkers. I need to get home." Chess grimaced.

"Fuck you fat boy."

"What's yew call meh, assho?! Stan, break his arms!"

"Uh, what?"

"Break his stupid arms! If that so hard?!"

"I'm not gonna break his arms, dude, what the fuck!"

"Well SOMEBODYS gotta do it!"

"And it won't be me!"

"Ugh, FINE! Screw yew gahs, I'm goin' home!" With a wave, he stomped off, looking pissed.

Chess let out a relieved sigh without thinking, muscles twitching and his entire body shaking.

Feeling Stan around him, so close, feeling physical contact, it was not something he was used to. He hated it, it tingled and burned and was so uncomfortable and overwhelming. Feeling his heart speed up and his breathing hitching in the beginnings of hyperventilation he reared up, shoving stan off and bolting, picking up Marsh without stopping and hiding him close to his chest.

Lucky for Chess that he played soccer- well, used to- and his well built legs carried him far away. The lower tree branches whipped at his cheeks and bare arms, leaving tears in his vest and scratched on his boots but he didn't care.

He ran until he got home, and this time no one followed him. 


	3. With carrots come disaster

Part 3... I feel like I've made this entire story too much, too many events and bad things happening while no good to Chess... That doesn't mean I will anytime soon. I'm so nice. -A

* * *

He didn't want to go to school the next day, but he knew that education, no matter how bad or annoying was important for him, and if he ever wanted to not end up homeless working at mcdonalds, he'd need it. His mom had said the same thing... Before she left him with his Aunt.

He warily walked towards his locker, slowly, uncertainly. When he reached it and surprisingly no one bother him, he opened it and grabbed his stuff, putting some other books in it to replace the empty space. Contented and a little less cautious, he walked down the hall to algebra. He groaned however, remembering he shared said class with a certain red haired Jewish boy. 'Dammit.'

He had had his hood up when he had walked in, shadowing his face and hiding the untreated cuts from yesterday, the exhausted circles under his eyes. But his arms 'proudly' wore the purple and yellow green bruises Stan had given him holding him down so hard. His leg muscles were shot from the run, and he barley managed to stumble towards his seat, biting his lip when he couldn't stop from just falling into it.

He knew Kyle was staring at him, he could tell even through his hood and long white tipped hair. He was watching. Seeing how badly yesterday had affected his body, creating a strain of his physical form.

However, with his hood up, it was big enough for Marsh to climb in and lay at the back of his neck, pawing at his hair and rubbing his soft pelt against his skin, almost reassuringly. Chess nearly smiled at the thought but reminded himself that he was in public and instead just let it barley a twitch of his lips before they settled back to a non expressive line.

He didn't pay attention in the least, instead subtly playing with Marsh, slipping him carrot shreds and nuts and berries. He knew Kyle probably saw, but didn't care enough to tell on him.

When Marsh stretched his neck for he next almond, he unintentionally brushed against one of the bigger untreated cuts, causing Chess to wince, fingers and legs twitching. He was used to this, as humiliating as it was. Used to knowing to run as soon as danger or pain made itself present. If any threat was within range, he was gone. With his dad gone, that feeling had settled some, but yesterday's... 'Incident' had strengthened it.

Kyle looked at him. Actually a few people looked at him. He just stared them down until they looked away again, letting more of a glare leak to Kyle. He could see the smaller boy flinch at whatever emotion he had in his blood crimson red eyes.

He turned away, feeling almost sick at the content he felt for kyle's discomfort. He deserved it, didn't he?

Second and third period went smoothly, none of the fours boys in either class. The girls who usually bothered him seemed to sense his growing irritation and steered clear of him, whispering amongst themselves and shooting glances at him which he ignored.

Lunch.

The one thing he dreaded the most.

Why?

No supervision, no intervening teacher, and everyone was there. Remembering the way yesterday's lunch had gone, he immediately headed the opposite way from the cafeteria, set on hiding up on the roof, since the library obviously didn't work. He had carrots he could give to Marsh if he got hungry anyway. Digging through his pockets, he froze.

He was out of carrots.

In a moment of hesitance he just stood stock still until someone behind him shoved him, telling him to 'not stand in the middle of the fucking hallway.' He made sure to trip them before strolling away.

They had baggies of carrots in the cafeteria, didn't they? The small ones? They'd be perfect for Marsh... But he'd have to go in the cafeteria. But he had fed Marsh through the last class, he shouldn't need anymore food. Still, he felt his legs pulling him towards the cafeteria doors and 'inevitable doom', as so dramatically put.

With a final sigh of uneasiness, legs twitching almost spastically he walked in. Eyes turned towards him, almost half the cafeteria and he felt himself freeze. For a split second, the spotlight was on him. He swallowed once and then moved his hood to show his eyes, glaring them all down.

Grabbing two bags of carrots, one for later he flipped off the table that the foursome sat at. He twitched when he saw them getting up and moving towards him, walking casually despite all of his brain and legs screaming at him to run. Once they got within ten feet, he gave in, his twitchy legs invisible as he practically vanished away down the hall.

Fourth period was language arts. He didn't go to it yesterday, but the teacher was a very old lady with shaky hands and a stutter and nearly blind eyes and ears. She didn't even notice he wasn't there. However, Cartman, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle were all in that class.

Goddammit.

It turned out having such an old teacher was a bad thing, because it meant anyone could do literally whatever they wanted.

Which means the foursome all crowded his desk, blocking off escapes.

Kyles POV

I noticed Chess's legs began to twitch again, violently, and frowned. Was that some sort of medical condition? Maybe he was like Tweek.

"What's up with your leg?" Chess didn't answer, though his eyes shot to his legs and he looked mildly panicked. Kenny pulled up his chin and ignoring his bitten off yelp, examining the cuts, the bruises on his arms.

He looked pointedly at Stan, most likely as ask him to stop Chess from thrashing so he could look better but Stan backed away. He was probably guilty against causing those bruises on his arms. I'm guilty although I didn't even do anything. He hadn't done anything to us... We wanted to apologize and made it worse instead.

Chess POV

Kenny pulled down his muffle to speak clearly, head bobbing as he thought. "Dude, did you even clean these?" Chess just stared at him, refusing to answer. He winced again, squeezing one eye shut and his hands twitching when Kenny brushed his thumb over one of the smaller wounds. Marsh snapped at the fingers and kenny pulled back with a bitten off yelp as the jagged little fangs brushed warningly over his skin.

"You didn't. These will get infected really quick, has your parents seen them?" This time, not only Kyle noticed his flinch at the word parents. Cartmans jaw dropped. "No way..." He pointed, screaming. "Your adopted!"

Chess eyes widened and his own mouth fell open, head swinging around so quickly he got backlash and groaned softly. Marsh squealed from his hood and he could feel him scrabble for a hold. "I'm not adopted, fatass." He mumbled quietly. "Then explain this!" Cartman roared, laughing hysterically.

"...my parents are divorced." He muttered, grounding his teeth. His twitchy legs had gone still and he had unconsciously moved to a position where he could easy kick cartman in the balls. Silence fell over the room, and chess finally realized that everyone had been listening.

Ms. Fyrestone, the teacher finally noticed what was going on and coughed somewhat awkwardly. "Eric, Stanley, Kenneth, and Kyle, I suggest you return to your seats this instance."

Grudgingly, they trudged back to their chairs and slid into them- flopping onto it in cartmans case. Kyle and stan looked shocked, dismayed even. Well shit.

With that thought firmly cemented in his brain, he stood, slinging his back pack over his shoulder to stroll out of the classroom despite his teachers yelling... Ditching for the second time in two days.

He had, as he had recently made a habit, visited the forest. However, when he reached the clearing of scuffed snow and pine needles he felt his nose twitch. Much like how Marsh did when he found something he didn't like. He scowled, Avoiding the clearing entirely.

Considering how forest surrounded all of South Park and the school was on the outskirts, it was not even a five minute walk until all you could see was pine needles and snow. Chess found a large rock, warmed from the sun and flipped onto it, sighing into its smooth surface and closing his eyes.

Marsh wriggled out, making himself comfy against Chess's nose. He sneezed, grinning gently at Marsh. Scooping up the bunny, he snuggled the furry bundle under the flap of his vest to conceal the heat in his shaking body. The rabbit wasn't all too used to the cold yet.

Without meaning or even realizing, he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I am so, SO sorry on A's behalf for Kenny's OOC-ness -Light

She's really not, I don't believe she cares about the matter. -E

Ignore E -Light


End file.
